The Librarians: Her Mother, The Guardian
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Flynn helps his daughter with a hard homework question. Evlynn. One-shot. Part of the Evienne Carsen Collection.
**Her Mother, The Guardian**

By Alasse Fefalas

"Daddy, I need help with my homework," Evienne said timidly as she tugged her father's jacket.

Flynn looked down, smiling at his daughter whose height had reached his waist. She hid her face behind her A4-sized jotter book, only her warm brown eyes peeking up at him. Her short blonde hair was in a bigger mess than usual, signalling to him how distressed she was. He bent down on one knee and patted her head. "What do you need, Evie?"

The seven year-old bowed her head and mumbled something from behind her brown book. Flynn raised an eyebrow. "What? Darling, I can't hear you."

Face flushed, Evienne opened the book to a marked page and shoved it into his face. Flynn bent backwards in surprise but caught the book in his hands. He read the sentence on the page, the homework given to her by her English teacher in school. Describe your mother, it said. "Oh," he said softly when he realised why she needed help.

"I can't do it. I don't know anything about her," Evienne whimpered, her eyes glassy. "I was trying to write but I don't know anything!"

Flynn gave her a warm smile and kissed his daughter on the cheek. He picked her up and carried her to the sofa in the corner of the Annex. Sitting down, he placed her on his lap and leaned against armrest. He placed a kiss on her temple as he rocked her in his arms. "I'm sure you do. Uncle Jake, Aunt Cass and Uncle Zeke have told you so many stories about her, haven't they? And you have so many pictures of Eve in your room. Remember the stories I told you when you were younger? They were all about her."

"But I still don't know how to describe her! I don't know her enough to write anything!"

Her cries almost broke his heart. His daughter not knowing her mother personally was one of the things he wished he could have fixed. But Eve had long passed on, on the night little Evienne had come into the world.

"Well, for one, you look very much like her." Flynn thumbed the tears off her cheek, the ghost of a smile on his face as he remembered his Guardian. "You're beautiful, just like she was. Although, instead of brown eyes like yours, hers was blue but they were just as warm and loving as yours is."

Evienne nodded. Flynn had always said it to her, and from the pictures hung around her room, it was evident.

"Mummy was strict, but fair. In fact, daddy got scolded a lot by her," he chuckled.

Evienne's eyes widened in awe. "You did?"

"Yes, I did," laughed Flynn, "but when mummy smiled, it's like as if a second sun filled the room. Her smiles were bright, and full of love - just like her laughter was. That was one of my favourite things about mummy. Her laughter. They were light, happy and contagious." Flynn tickled his daughter's sides. "Just like yours!"

Evienne screeched and laughed, smacking her father in the chest. "Daddy!"

Laughing, Flynn apologised and wrapped her in his arms. "Mummy was caring too. Sometimes, when daddy was sad, she would hold me like this until I felt better."

Evienne looked up at her father. "Were you sad a lot?"

Looking down, Flynn saw the same look of concern Eve used to give him. He felt a sharp tug on his heart. "I did, but it got better."

Evienne turned and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm here if you need me."

Flynn hugged her back. "Thank you, Evie." In his mind, he recalled the exact same words Eve had used before. It was hard telling Evie about her mother, but he was glad she was listening. Flynn pulled away and grinned at his daughter. "Do you wanna know some cool things about your mother?"

Evienne's eyes lit up and the idea. "Yes, please!"

"Your mummy was really strong! She could take down the bad guys even quicker than I could! And she was a soldier too before she joined me in the Library! She ran around the world searching for weapons and taking them out. Actually, that was how I met her, " he chuckled.

Evienne looked at him in wonder. "Wow..."

"And unlike the other Guardians before her, she didn't only have one Librarian to look after at one time; She had four."

"You, Uncle Jake, Aunt Cass and Uncle Zeke!" she listed excitedly.

He gave her a radiant smile. "Yes, and Grandpa Jenkins too. She was also his Guardian. She took care of all of us."

"Mummy sounds like a superhero!" squealed Evienne. "I wanna be a super Guardian like her too!"

Flynn laughed. Eve would've totally disliked that title. "She really was, and if you ask the rest, I'm sure they'll say the same thing."

With a huge smile on her face, Evienne kissed her father on the cheek and gave him a hug. "Thank you, daddy!" She jumped off his lap, book in hand and hurried out of the Main Room, towards one of the rooms they had converted into a study room for her.

Shaking his head, he laughed quietly to himself at her sudden energy. Eve would've probably said that she was just like him (probably yes, in that aspect. Even he couldn't deny it) but Evienne reminded him so much about his lost Guardian. Not just in the way she looked, but in the quiet strength in her eyes, in her acceptance of other people, in the level-headed decisions she made, and in the way she took it upon herself to protect the ones she loved.

Flynn smiled to himself. Evienne. His own little Eve.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: So a couple of months ago, whokuu and I created this wonderful angel called Evienne Carsen and since I couldn't sleep last night, I decided to write a little on her. It's not much, just an introduction to her character but still something. Also yes, Eve is dead. I'm sorry. Blame whokuu. (*hides*)

Anyway, leave me a note/comment/review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
